


Let it go

by Sorran



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 07:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9646967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorran/pseuds/Sorran
Summary: Brian finally understands why almost having Dom is still losing.





	

_If you love something, let it go_. Because that’s what it boils down to, if Brian thinks about it: love. He isn’t sure what kind of love, doesn’t know if he - they - will ever get a chance to find out, but the one thing he does know is that he won’t be responsible for sending Dom back to prison.

So he hands him the keys to the Supra and lets him go. 

 

 _If it comes back to you, it’s yours_. Except Dom doesn't come back; it’s more of a case of Brian leaving, too. His little trip off the reservation ends in a hot mess in Miami, but that wins him his life back, not to mention Rome’s friendship and the little nest egg they liberate, so Brian sees no reason to complain.

His life is his again.

 

 _If it doesn’t, it never was, and it’s not meant to be_. At least that’s what Brian’s beginning to think after the stunt they pull in Mexico, when he finds himself urging Dom to run for the second time.

Dom isn’t having it though, and there goes Brian’s life again.

 

It takes Brian a crazy-ass heist in Rio and a run in with the DSS to realise that Dom _is_ his life, and that letting him go will never achieve anything, because _almost_ having Dom is still losing.


End file.
